


Happy Birthday, Tord

by venusonx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, idk tord has a panic attack because of a suprise birthday party, shrugs, some toredd at the beggining?????, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusonx/pseuds/venusonx
Summary: Edd, Tom and Matt throw a surprise birthday party for Tord, and he gets a little... overwhelmed?





	

“Where exactly are you taking me again?” Tord asked for the third time. One of his arms covered his eyes as a make shift blindfold by Edds request, his other hand occupied by Edd’s hand, the smaller one dragging him… somewhere. Tord wasn’t excepting it when Edd barged into his bedroom a little before now, telling him to close his eyes and follow him out of the room. After some discussion and debate-and Edd promising not to lead Tord out of the house-Tord agreed to follow his friend. Edd beamed, shooting his own hand into the Norwegians and swiftly pulling him out of the room, ordering him to close his eyes.

Edd smirks, looking back at the taller man as they make their way through the hallway. “You’ll see,” he says slyly. Tord chuckles and rolls his lidded eyes. They continue walking in silence, until Edd suddenly stops, surprising and almost tripping Tord. “Okay, don’t open your eyes yet,” Edd lets go of Tord’s hand and walks off, Tord suddenly feeling alone and unconfutable. It’s almost silent, besides the sounds of (probably) Edd shuffling around. Tord wonders if he should peek and see what’s going on around him, the suspense killing him. He wanted to know where he was, who was around him, what was around him. He decided it would be best to keep his eyes closed though, as much as it pained him. Edd said this was a surprise, he didn’t want to ruin that.

Though he kept his eyes closed, he still wondered where exactly he was standing. He was still pretty new to the rebuilt and remodeled version of the old house he once lived in, the house in which was destroyed by Tords giant robot a few years back. Tord shuttered at the thought. He was… uncomfortable his past actions? Thinking about the path he took, the way he used his friends, that he killed-

“Okay Tord, you can open your eyes now!” Edd called, snapping Tord out of his thoughts. Tord hesitates before slowly putting his arm down by his side and opening his eyes.

What he sees makes him speechless. He tries so hard to keep the feeling of tears down. No, no, no! Why was this happening? Why now? This shouldn't be happening.

Tord finds himself standing in the entrance of the living room. He sees a banner hanging from one side of the room to the other. He sees streamers. Balloons and decorations. Tom is on the couch with blue party hat on his head, lazily blowing up a light blue balloon. Matt, blowing on a purple blowout noise maker while standing on the other side of the room from Tom, and Edd in the middle of it all, posing and yelling “Happy Birthday!” to the Norwegian. Oh god, why?

“So, what’d ya think? Surprised?” Edd is eager to know if he’s pleased his friend. Tords jaw is dropped slightly, staring at it all and trying his best to avoiding eye contact with his friends. He’s focus mostly on the huge, multicolored “Happy Birthday!” banner close to the celling.

“I-It’s… not my birthday.” His voice is shaky. He feels embarrassed, a little ashamed, and quite honestly, pretty flustered. They should know his birthday isn’t for almost half a year. Tords head is spinning. This really wasn’t that big of a deal, why is his head spinning? Why was he feeling these things? Tord can’t wrap his head around what’s happening.

“Duh,” Tom says. Tords attention is suddenly on the smaller one slouching on the couch. Tom lets go of his balloon and it deflates, flying around the room. “This isn’t a birthday party for this year. It’s for last year. And the year before. And the year before that."

“What…?” Tord breaths, a hand on his shoulder startling him. He quickly looks over to see Edd standing on the other side of him, his small smile comforting.

“We feel bad about all of the birthdays we missed while you were gone, so we thought we’d celebrate all of them together! We wanted to have one huge party for all the ones we missed. We would do it on your actual birthday, but since it’s really far away, we decided to do it now.” Edd explained. Tord felt sweat form on his face and found it harder to keep his tears down.

“Yeah!” Matt exclaimed excitedly, taking Tord by surprise yet again. “We’ve got lots planned, you’re going to love it!” He stepped closer to Tord, who took a slight step back.

“L… Like what?” Tords voice was shaky and now a little bit raspy.

“If I tell you now, that’ll ruin the surprise!” Matt joked. Despite his friend’s humor, Tord can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, more sweat dripping down his face. His breathing becomes uneven and face turns red. He was truly a mess. This was really, really bad.

They’re trying to do something nice for him, why can’t Tord just accept that? Because he screwed up, that’s why. This would be a sweet little surprise for him from his best friends if he wasn’t so stupid. But no, Tord had to ruin it all. Now everything he does just comes right back to his mistakes. He’s a liar. A fake. A murderer. They couldn’t take him back. Why would they? This was all fake, wasn’t it? It had to be. They didn’t truly care about him enough for this. To even take him back and keep him in the house.

No! They’re throwing a party for him, a birthday party! They’re trying to make him feel good, and prove that they’ve forgiven Tord. They just want him to feel like he belongs again.

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t belong here. He never has and never will. This was a mistake. This was all a mistake! He never should have come back. Tord should have just stayed in the red base with _them_. He should have just kept the life he had, away from here. But no. He had to screw that life over too.

“…Tord?” Tord froze. He didn’t realize he had spaced out. Now he felt a tear run down his cheek while standing in front of his friends. Great. This was just perfect. He’s crying in front of his friends and they probably think it’s because Matt wouldn’t tell him what surprise they had planned for the day. Tord looked to his side to see Edd still standing there, a very concerned look on his face. “Is everything alright?"

Tord looked from Edd to Matt, who looked somewhat hurt. He switched to look at Tom, who looked confused and surprised. Knowing Tom, he was probably thinking about how weak Tord is and how he can make fun of him later for this.

Tord found himself looking back and forth between his friends. “I-I…” He choked out, but nothing came to mind on what to say. “You guys… W-Why did you…” Panic. All Tord could do was panic. He continued to step back and shake and more tears weld in his eyes. “I-I don’t… I, I-I…” Tord finally froze. It felt like everything stopped with him. His breathing. His heartbeat. His friends breathing. Their heartbeats. The world stopped spinning and the only thing that continued to move was the tear drop running down Tords cheek.

“I don’t deserve this,” were the final words that escaped Tords mouth. They came out as a whisper. His voice cracked. More tears in his eyes. More refusing to let them fall.

“…What?” Edd spoke after a moment of silence. Suddenly at once, everything started up again. His breathing, his heart beat, the world spun and a new flow of tears came to his eyes. Tord made full eye contact with Edd, his heart speeding up.

“I don’t deserve this!” Tord shouted, much louder than any of them expected. All three jumped in surprise. “I-I’m sorry!” He shouted. He practically shoved Edd out of the way as he turned to run back through the house to his room, finally letting his tears flow free. He slammed the door to his bedroom shut and locked it, planning on staying in there for rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really just a practice of describing someone having a panic attack with out actually saying "panic attack".  
> plus I want tord to suffe r  
> ((I feel like this was really shitty I apologize))


End file.
